


Warm Mornings

by ash_wolfling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, This is really fucking short I'm sorry, uhhhh pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_wolfling/pseuds/ash_wolfling
Summary: Just a oneshot for a friend, Eridan loves his boyfriends





	Warm Mornings

Eridan stood in the kitchen, gently stirring a bowl of pancake batter. It was a crisp silence, and cold, a silence that can only be found in the blue hours of dawn before you become overwhelmed by the noise and reponsibilities of life. Outside, shadows steadily disappeared as the paleness of morning turned to warmth. And it was in this peace that the young ampora was making breakfast. He sprinkled in cinnamon and nutmeg, then added a handful of chocolate chips as an after thought. Eridan’s fins flicked as he heard a soft chatter of birds beginning outside and smiled, rubbing his eyes. He liked it like this. Nothing could make it better, except maybe…

He felt Sollux’s psiionics sparkling across his skin before a pair of arms circled around his waist. The warmer troll buried his face in Eridan’s neck, mumbling incoherently.

“Someone’s up unusually early,” Eridan teased, tilting his head to kiss him, “did I wake you?”

“Feed me” was Solluxe’s loving response, his tongue curling out like a cat when he yawned. Eridan snorted and pressed a chocolate chip into his mouth. This was greatly appreciated. The baking soda which the seadweller was trying to reach levitated somewhat smoothly to the counter and Eridan added that to the mix. 

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence, Sollux clinging gently to his matesprit. A few times Eridan thought he might’ve fallen asleep, but the nips to his earfins proved otherwise. Finally he’d served the pancakes onto a dinner plate and Sollux detached himself with a sigh to carry an armful of condiments.

“Should we go wake the beast then?” Asked Sollux with an ever symetrical grin. Eridan nodded and followed him back to the bedroom. The blankets were a mess, rumpled to the point where one could easily miss the lone figure in the middle of the bed. Neither of them did.

“Hey babe, there’s pancakes,” Eridan muttered softly, laying down and pulling Karkat into his arms. The troll grumbled at him, blinking sleepily, then hissing dramatically as Sollux pulled open the curtains. Outside, pale blue sky had turned to reds and yellows, lighting the room with a warm glow. Karkat glared at it.

“What the fuck are you guys doing up so early? And why did you wake me up too? I’m not-” his grief was muffled by a generous application of pancake to matesprit on Eridan’s part. He glared at them both while chewing.

“I don’t know, ask ED and his early cooking habits,” Sollux lisped, flopping down against the blankets and worming his way over to lay his head in Karkat’s lap. A padded hand sleepily brushed through his hair, pulling a purr from the goldblood. Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, blame it on me, next time I’ll try an cook more quietly, I promise.” Was Eridan’s less than sympathetic response. Karkat had finished his bite by now and pulled Eridan closer until both his boyfriends were clinging to him, and he smiled.

“Thanks for breakfast anyway, I love you both,” he mumbled happily.

“I love you both too,” promised Eridan, giving Kar’s head a kiss, his own purr rising.

“You’re both saps.” Was all Sollux had to say on the matter before he was pulled into a tight hug by both of them. He couldn’t help but grin. “But I don’t mind.”

The rest of the morning was spent eating honeyed pancakes and talking about each other’s dreams, then the dishes were piled up on the dresser and they had crawled back under the blankets, assuring themselves they’d get back up soon, none with any intention of doing so. 

Not long later the three of them were fast asleep in the sunlight, pleasantly full, safe together. They were in love.

((I’ve never written them before together forgive me for anything ooc ;n;))


End file.
